


Hot Box

by Enterprisingly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Ridiculous, trapped in a turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterprisingly/pseuds/Enterprisingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock get trapped in a turbolift during a diplomatic mission. This could be awful or awesome and Jim knows which option he's gunning for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narrendor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Narrendor).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hot Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768620) by [bluebluebonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebluebonnet/pseuds/bluebluebonnet)



> Based on the prompt: "stuck in a elevator; alternately locked in a bathroom. Whatever you like ensues c;" from Narrendor on tumblr.  
> Unbeta'd. If you catch anything, please let me know.

“Captain.”

“No.”

“Jim.”

“No.”

“ _Jim._ ”

“What?!”

“Please refrain from removing any more of your uniform.”

“Why?”

“Because this is a semi-public place, we are in the middle of a diplomatic mission–”

“Currently we’re in the middle of a turbolift, a broken turbolift, I might add, and it's not like anyone can see in here.”

“– and you do not want to meet the Xindi high council in your underwear.”

“Oh my god, please stop talking. It's too hot for a lecture.”

“Please put your pants back on at the very least.”

“No way. It’s like… two million degrees in here, speaking of which– Kirk to Scotty, are you there?”

“Aye, Captain?”

“Anything you can do about lowering the temperature in here while they work on getting it unstuck?”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but there’s nothing we can do. The environmental controls are a right mess and there’s too big a risk of–”

“Forget it; we’ll be okay. Kirk out.”

“Where were you even keeping that communicator?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“… Captain–”

“Oh, come on! I thought we had gotten passed that, for now at least.”

“If I agree to call you Jim, will you put your pants back on?”

“Nope. It’s too hot. And by the way, I don’t understand how you’re not dying in here, too.”

“Vulcan was much hotter than Earth. I actually find this temperature to be rather comfortable.”

“Huh. That must make the ship pretty chilly for you, then.”

“The ambient temperature of the Enterprise is within acceptable levels 86% of the time.”

“Well, if you ever get cold, feel free to come snuggle with me.”

“Captain…”

“ _Jim_.”

“Was that an attempt at flirtation?”

“You’re the genius; you tell me.”

“This is perhaps an even more inappropriate place for flirtation than for removing clothing. I am 67% certain that they can hear us through the door… why are you laughing?”

“If that’s your only objection, then we’ll just have to be quieter.”

“That is not my only objection.”

“Oh? This should be good. Lay it on me, Spock; in what ways do you find me objectionable?”

“This is perhaps an even worse venue for this conversation than the flirtation  _and_ the partial nudity.”

“You are the biggest buzzkill…”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“Fine. If you won’t talk, then I’m taking off more clothing.”

“Captain you are only wearing your underwear and I cannot even begin to count the number of reasons that taking those off here would be highly unwise.”

“Well then, I suggest you start talking. I want to know why you find me so objectionable.”

“…”

“Now, now Mr. Spock, stoic silence doesn’t count as an answer, so these are definitely coming off–”

“I do not find you objectionable.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Please stop looking so gleeful, it is disturbing, and I believe that I have now satisfied your qualifications for keeping your remaining clothing on.”

“Uh-uh. You’re not getting off that easy when this just got so much more interesting. If I’m not objectionable then what’s with all the complaining?”

“You are making it very hard to remain logical about any of this.”

“Um… duh. That’s kind of the point.”

“Jim.”

“Spock.”

“An emergency in the middle of a diplomatic mission is hardly the right time for sexual advances.”

“And yet, you just don’t see me caring that much, do you?”

“I think you care very much, but not about any of the right things, at this particular moment.”

“Oh, be quiet.”

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting on your lap.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m bored, you’re hot, you think I'm hot- or at least ' _not objectionable_ ', and we’re going to make out?”

“I really must insist– oh...”

“Mm… good?”

“Ah- yes, Captain.”

“For the last time, Spock, call me Jim. It feels like some sort of weird, kinky thing if you call me Captain while we’re doing this.”

“I am still not entirely convinced that this whole experience is not a ‘weird, kinky thing’ for you, given that we are possibly seconds from being caught in a compromising position by very important people.”

“Less talking, more kissing.”

“You are sweating.”

“Oh my god, Spock… is that problematic for you or are you just making observations?”

“On the contrary; I find it–”

“If you say fascinating I’m literally going to get up and go cry on the other side of the turbolift right now.”

“I was going to say stimulating.”

“Ah; well that works. Can we _please_ get back to the kissing now?”

“Affirmative.”

“Enterprise to Captain Kirk, come in please?”

“Shit. Where’s my communicator?”

“By your pants.”

“Enterprise to Captain Kirk, do you copy?”

“Kirk here, what is it Scotty?”

“We’ve managed to get the Xindi to agree to lower the shields around their ship so that we can beam you out.”

“Uh… can you give us a second?”

“What?”

“I said: hold on a sec. Kirk out.”

“I told you that this was not a good place for this.”

“Quit looking so smug. I have evidence right here that you are enjoying yourself.”

“That is beside the point.”

“Nope. Pretty sure that's right on the point. Can you pass me my shirt? Thanks.”

“Jim…”

“Let’s get out of here and we’ll continue this later, okay? You can even lecture me about everything that I did wrong, but right now… you’re hot and the turbolift is hot and only one of those is a good thing, but they’re both making it hard to focus.”

“I see.”

“Scotty? Beam us up.”

“Aye. Hold still.”

“And Spock? Getting out of my clothing was totally the best idea ever.”

“Whatever you say, Captain.”


End file.
